I'm Not Remolino, Right?
by AMX
Summary: I can't remember my real name, so for now, my new friend Shadow is calling me Remolino. He says it's his fault I'm in Station Square, but I know I lost my own memory. All I can vaguely remember are these two boys... EEnESonic crossover. R&R...FINISHED!
1. The Eds meet Shadow

Hi, I'm AMX! This is my first fanfic on here, so bear with me. By the way, I don't own any Ed, Edd, n Eddy or Sonic the Hedgehog characters. So here goes...

It was a normal day at Peach Creek Estates, and of course, Ed, Edd, n Eddy were trying to make another machine to scam the neighborhood kids out of their money to get jawbreakers. The three boys were in Eddy's garage.

"Are you done yet?" asked Eddy, impatiently.

"Eddy, please!" said Double D, who was hard at work making the machine. "It's not like I can make all these things at the speed of _sound_, you know!"

"This scam's in the bag!" said Eddy. "But we can't do it unless you finish it! Hurry up!"

Ed poked his head out behind an old sofa. "I love chickens, Eddy!" he yelled.

"Shut up, Ed," responded Eddy.

"You know what I think?" asked Double D. "I think we all need to get some fresh air." And with that, he opened the garage door and started outside.

"_Slacker_," thought Eddy, as he reluctantly followed Double D outside, along with Ed.

Meanwhile, at the same time in another world, a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills was gliding along through a vast desert. I say "gliding" because this certain hedgehog was wearing jet shoes. This hedgehog's name was Shadow.

For some strange reason, Shadow was in an extremely good mood today. He couldn't even remember the last time he had felt this good. He decided to do a little warping. He slowly took out the red Chaos Emerald he had found earlier. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled happily into the vast open desert, and in a split second, he disappeared.

Back in Peach Creek Estates, Eddy was not having fun.

"You see what a little fresh air can do for you?" asked Double D.

"It still stinks!" grumbled Eddy. "And I'm still bored!"

"You know what I think?" asked Ed.

"No, and we don't want to," said Eddy. All of the sudden, Eddy saw a bright light. When it faded, Eddy saw the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It looked like a hedgehog, only... He was as tall as Eddy, had red streaks in his quills, and wore some strange shoes. He was also holding a red jewel.

"Guys, check it out," Eddy whispered to his friends, pointing to strange creature.

"What is it?" asked Double D.

"It looks like the black and red furry thing from the movie "The Curse of the Black and Red Furry Thing"," said Ed.

"Think of the money we could make if we sold that thing and its jewel," said Eddy. A sly grin came across his face.

"Eddy!" said Double D. "How could you even think about doing that?"

"Pfft. Your loss," said Eddy. "I'm gonna make me some money." He started to sneak up on the creature.

Shadow, however, was looking around. "_Well, this place doesn't seem familiar..._" he was thinking. "_I've gotta get back home._" "CHAOS CONTROL..." But just as he said it, he felt something grab his ankles. He looked down.

"Gotcha!" yelled a small boy, who had latched himself onto Shadow's legs.

"No Eddy, please!" yelled another boy, grabbing the other boy's ankles.

"Gravy!" yelled a last boy, grabbing onto _that _kid's ankles.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Shadow. "Let go before I..." Just then, Shadow and Eddy disappeared.

"Eddy?" asked Double D. He then began to glow, and then disappeared too.

"Cool!" yelled Ed. "I wanna disappear too, Double..." Ed disappeared before he could finish.

It was hard for the three boys to see anything now. They were all flying through some weird portal, and they were dangerously apart from each other.

"Coooooooooool..." yelled Ed as he suddenly vanished from sight.

"Eddddddddddy...." yelled Double D before he vanished, too.

But Eddy wasn't interested right now. He had lost sight of Shadow. "My monnnnneeeeeyyy..." he yelled before he vanished.

Shadow landed back near his home. He looked around. There was no sign of the three kids. "_Those stupid kids_!" he thought. "_I'd better find them before they hurt themselves_." He then ran off to find at least one of the three boys.


	2. Hello, my name is Ed

Here's the second chapter of "I'm Not Remolino, Right?" Once again, I don't own any Sonic or Ed, Edd, n Eddy characters.

Ed was still falling when all the sudden, a giant island appeared under him. "_I wonder if it will hurt if I hit that..._" But before Ed could finish thinking, he hit the ground with tremendous force. On his face.

Ed turned over onto his back. "I see stars..." he mumbled as he looked up into the sky, trying to get over the shock.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Ed heard somebody ask. He sat up and saw a tan creature that looked like an echidna. She looked like an Indian princess. A big smile shone across Ed's face.

"Hello, my name is Ed," said Ed absentmindedly at the new face.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" said the echidna. "My name is Tikal, Ed. Where did you come from?"

Ed thought for a moment. "...I forget," he said after a while. "But my friends Double D and Eddy must be lost. Where am I?"

"You're on Angel Island, Ed," said Tikal. "I bet Knuckles can help you find your friends, too. Come on."

"On my way!" yelled Ed as he followed Tikal. They soon got to the center of the island. Once there, Ed saw a giant green jewel in the center of a big altar. Of course, Ed didn't see a giant green jewel. He saw...

"Rock candy!" yelled Ed. He ran up the steps on the altar to get a closer look.

"No, Ed!" yelled Tikal. "That's not rock candy. It's the Master Emerald!"

But Ed didn't hear her. He was about to taste the "rock candy" with his tongue when...

"Touch the emerald and I'll wrap that tongue around your neck," said a gruff voice. Ed looked over to his right. There was another echidna there, only he was red, and looked meaner than Tikal.

Ed's tongue shot back into his mouth. "Hello, my name is Ed," he repeated.

"Uh, yeah..." said Tikal, joining the two boys at the top of the altar. "Ed, this is Knuckles. Knuckles, Ed is lost. Do you think you can help him?"

"Yeah, yeah..." mumbled Knuckles. "Just keep him away from my emerald. He needs a bath, while we're at it."

"Bath?" asked Ed. "Will there be soap? Soap scares me."

Tikal caught on. "Um, of course not, Ed. Come on," she said. She than led Ed away to give him another makeover.

"You two do that," said Knuckles. He stayed back with the Master Emerald. "_Brilliant_," he thought. "_This kid's probably not even from this planet, and I just agreed to help him look for his friends. I just hope things don't get too crazy..._"

Knuckles didn't know how wrong he was when he thought that last sentence.


	3. See No Ed, Again

I didn't like how this chapter ran so short, so I upgraded it. Hope it's better.

Meanwhile, back in Peach Creek, the word had gotten out that the Eds were missing. Again. So, all the kids of the Cul-de-sac were having another party to celebrate a day without the Eds. Everyone was having a good time. Except Kevin. The last time this happened, everyone had gotten trapped in a scam involving defective obstacles and bananas.

"So, you're _sure _everyone looked everywhere?" Kevin asked Rolf.

"_Ja_, Kevin," said Rolf. "We had a thorough search of the whole town."

"They're really gone, Kevin," said Nazz. "At least for the moment. You should join it while you can."

"I still think they're up to something," grumbled Kevin.

"Well, wherever they are, they probably aren't getting into too much trouble," said Johnny. "What's that, Plank? Plank says "Ed and Double D anyway. With Eddy, there's no telling what he's doing. But it's most likely something stupid.""

But Kevin was not satisfied. As soon as the party was over, he checked the whole city over again. Once, twice, three times! But still no Ed, Double D, or Eddy. They weren't in the junkyard. They weren't in their rooms. They weren't anywhere. But it wasn't until he came to the center of the Cul-de-sac where he found something that brought it all together.

There was a small circle of dust near one of the curbs. And in the middle of it was Eddy's wallet. The same wallet Kevin had found and used to blackmail Eddy.

"Dorky's wallet?" Kevin asked himself. He then looked at the circle of dust. "They're gone," Kevin said in disbelief. "They're actually gone." He sat on the ground and tried to pull himself together. Then, suddenly, he realized something else. A sly grin appeared on his face. "_Perfect_," he said slyly to himself. He took out his slingshot and started toward Eddy's room.


	4. I'm Edd, with two D's

Next chapter. Don't own E, E, n E. Don't own Sonic characters. Just read it.

Now, we all know that Ed landed on Angel Island, thanks to Shadow's Chaos Control. Well, Double D found himself in a city. However, something seemed wrong in this city. Everything was so dark, like night time. To Double D, it looked like Las Vegas. He saw a billboard as he was walking down the streets.

"'Welcome to Night Babylon,'" read Double D. "'Home of the greatest casinos of Station Square'." Station Square must be the name of this city. There must be an information place somewhere . . . "

Suddenly, Double D came across the biggest casino he had seen. He saw two signs in the window. One said "open," but the other interested Double D. It said "Help Wanted."

"_Well, who knows how long I'm going to be here?_" thought Double D. "_I might as well get a job until I can figure this out. The owner might even tell me a little more about this place._" He walked into the casino. He caught a glimpse of the casino's name as he walked in. It was called "Club Rouge."

Double D walked up to the middle counter, where someone was washing a glass. "Um, hello," said Double D said to the washer, in his shy manner. "I saw your sign in the window and . . . "

"Yep. We're open," said the washer, turning around. Double D's eyes widened. The washer was a girl . . . bat. She had on a black uniform with white gloves and boots, with a heart on her suit that covered her chest.

"Uh, no, the other sign," Double D stuttered. "I see you need an employee here. If you could just let me speak to the manager of this casino . . . "

"You're looking at her," said the bat. Double D's eyes grew even wider. "I'm Rouge the Bat. Owner of Club Rouge. But, you can call me Rouge."

"Um, yes, hello Rouge," Double D managed to get out. "I'm Edd, with two D's. But my friends call me Double D."

"All right, Double D," said Rouge. "Do you think you could be a waiter here at Club Rouge?"

"Uh, I think so," said Double D. "I'm a people person, I can take abuse surprisingly well, and I'm very good with my hands."

"Well, I like what I'm hearing," said Rouge. "You just need to do one more thing for me, Double D."

"What's that, Rouge?"

"You need to take off your hat, honey."

"My . . . hat?" asked Double D. "But I'm not decent without my hat."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Rouge. "I don't allow men to wear hats in my casino."

"Well, okay . . . " said Double D. And with that, he took off his hat . . .

Rouge dropped the glass she was cleaning, and it shattered on the floor. All the clatter suddenly stopped in Club Rouge. Everyone was staring in horror at Double D. The silence was deafening.

"Uh, perhaps I can make an exception in your case," said Rouge, who had grabbed a menu to shield her face, and breaking the silence.

"Thank you," Double D whispered, putting his hat back on.

"Well, Double D, I'm impressed," said Rouge. "Welcome to Club Rouge."

"Thank you," said Double D. "Maybe now I can figure out where I actually am . . . "

"Excuse me?" asked Rouge.

"Well, there's a funny story to that actually . . . " And with that, Double D told Rouge everything.

"Ah, yes, I'm familiar with Shadow," said Rouge. "Lucky for you, I have a spare room in the back of the casino. You can stay there until we find a way to get you back home."

"Seriously?" asked Double D. "Oh, thank you Rouge!"

"No problem," said Rouge. "But for now . . . time for work!" She threw a Club Rouge shirt at Double D.

"Of course . . . " said Double D. He put his shirt on and got to work. "_At least Rouge is nicer than Eddy_ . . . "


	5. For anyone who cares, I'm Eddy

_Here's the next chapter. Here's where the mystery starts. And this is the answerfor the people that have been wondering what Eddy was doing._

Ed was getting a make over from Tikal on Angel Island. Double D was working for Rouge in Night Babylon. Eddy, however, wasn't having the same kind of luck as his friends were having. He had landed in the dark side of Station Square. Which was the coldest area of the city, and now it was even colder than usual, considering it was winter in the city.

Anyway, Eddy's main concern now was finding a place to spend the night. And he was trying to find one the only way he can: being a salesman. A lousy salesman.

"Hey, if you let me stay the night, you could be the proud new owner of this Super Comb, for only one easy payment of . . . " Before he could finish, the door got slammed in his face. "Say, you look like you could use some of this new Dream Shampoo, only twenty-five cents, get them while they're . . . " another door got slammed in his face. By the ninth door, he had run out of possessions to try and sell. "Uh . . . Adopt me dude, I need a home!" One last door got slammed. Eddy gave up.

Eddy started walking down the cold sidewalk as it began to snow again. He tried to keep himself warm, but it was hard when all you had on was a T-shirt and jeans. "_Pfft_," thought Eddy. "_I don't need a place to stay. The last thing I need is someone making a big deal about me_ . . . " "FOR ANYONE WHO CARES, I'M EDDY!" Eddy yelled into the darkness. He was so busy wallowing in his own self-pity, he didn't notice the big, slippery patch of ice right in front of him . . .

"WHOOP!" yelled Eddy as his feet suddenly flew out from under him. It was all happening too fast for him to react. The next thing Eddy knew, his head banged on the hard, cold sidewalk. Hard. His left leg twisted awkwardly, too. Because of the blow to his head, Eddy began to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was the silhouette of someone running up to him before he totally blacked out . . .

It was snowing on Angel Island, too. Tikal had finished Ed's make over. She had washed all of his clothes and combed his hair. Now Ed actually looked quite handsome. But he was still the not-so-bright dude we know and love. He was outside standing in the cold snow, staring into nothing. But he was obviously sad.

"Ed!" called Tikal. "Get back in here or you'll get sick!"

"Okay," said Ed, running back into Tikal's house. But once he was back inside, he was staring out the window.

"What's the matter, Ed?" asked Tikal.

"It's snowing and I do not know the whereabouts of my friends, Eddy and Double D," responded Ed.

"Oh, don't worry, Ed," said Tikal.

"Yeah," said Knuckles, who was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. "By the way you described those two, they can't be in _too _much trouble."

Tikal ignored Knuckles' sarcastic remark."As soon as the storm lets up, I'll help you look for them, Ed."

"Thank you, Tikal," said Ed. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Back in Night Babylon, it was snowing there too, of course, since it was in Station Square. Double D was staring out the window, mindlessly washing a glass as Rouge was closing up the casino.

"All right kid, what's up?" asked Rouge.

"Huh?" asked Double D, not paying any attention to Rouge.

"You've been washing that same glass for the past hour, Double D," said Rouge, giving him a small push to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's snowing and I still don't know where Ed and Eddy are," said Double D sadly.

Rouge smiled. "Relax, Double D," she said. "I'm sure wherever they are, they're just fine."

"I guess so," said Double D. "Now, where's that spare room you were talking about?"

What Ed, Double D, Knuckles, Tikal, or Rouge didn't know was that a familiar black and red hedgehog was carrying a still unconcious Eddy away from the hospital. There was a bandage on Eddy's head, and a big, black cast on his leg . . .


	6. Remolino

Eddy slowly began to open his eyes. The first thing he could feel was that his head was throbbing. It took time for him to focus because the whole room was spinning. As soon as it stopped though, he wanted to know where he was. He was sitting in a large, soft bed. The whole room and all the furniture were painted either black or white.

"Whoa, how'd I end up in here?" Eddy asked himself. He then saw his reflection in a big mirror beside the bed. He had a bandage wrapped around his head. "What the heck . . . ?" he said. He started to get out of the bed.

"I wouldn't do that," somebody said. Eddy looked to see the same black and red hedgehog standing in the doorway. But, for some strange reason, Eddy didn't recognize him. Every time he tried to think, his head throbbed.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Eddy, ignoring the pain in his head.

"Well, for one thing, your knee's dislocated, and another, you have a concussion!" answered the hedgehog.

That's when Eddy looked down and saw the big black cast on his left leg. He got back into the big bed. "So, how did I get here?" he asked.

"I brought you here, kid," said the hedgehog, walking into the room. "This is my house. My name's Shadow."

"All right, Shadow," said Eddy. "Can't I even get out of bed?"

"No," said Shadow. "You can't. Doctor's orders."

"Great," mumbled Eddy.

"If you need anything, you can ask me," said Shadow. He began to walk out of the room.

"Well, there _is _one thing . . . " said Eddy. "Can you tell me what my name is?"

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned back around to face Eddy. "What did you say?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"I said, can you tell me what my name is?" asked Eddy. But, I guess we can't call him Eddy anymore, since he doesn't remember his name.

"Ah, f—," mumbled Shadow, but it was loud enough for his visitor to hear.

"F—?" he asked. "That's a weird name."

"No, kid, that isn't your name," said Shadow. "Don't you have any identification or something?"

The visitor checked his pockets. Nothing. He _did _have his wallet, but it fell out of his pocket back in Peach Creek, and now Kevin had it. He shrugged.

"Can't you at least _try _to remember your name?" asked Shadow.

"I'm . . . I'm . . . " the visitor tried, but ended with a defeated, " . . . I don't remember."

"_Oh, great_!" thought Shadow. "_I've got a stranger in my bed, and even worse, he has amnesia! Well, the doctor did tell me this might happen._" He forced a smile at his visitor. "Well, I guess we'll just have to think of a name to call you until you get your memory back."

The two started thinking, the visitor not as hard because his head hurt. "How about Skipper?" asked the visitor after a while.

"Nah," said Shadow. "That sounds too much like a middle name."

"Yeah, you're right," said the visitor. So they thought some more.

"How about Remolino?" asked Shadow.

"I kinda like that," said the visitor. "Is it Spanish or something?"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Shadow.

"What's the name in English?" asked the visitor.

"Eddy," said Shadow.

"Remolino it is then!" said the visitor. He and Shadow shook hands.


	7. Dreams or Memories?

_Here's another chapter. Sorry I've been gone for a while. Writer's Block is a bad thing. Also, just to warn you, there's one sentence in this chapter that has spoilers to the new E, E, n E Valentine's Day Special. Just thought I should warn you. Enjoy._

The day after Remolino (Eddy) met Shadow, it was still snowing. That meant Tikal, Knuckles, and Ed couldn't look for Double D or Eddy today. It was another work day for Rouge and Double D at Club Rouge, but that didn't mean Double D was still worried about his friends.

Remolino, however, didn't remember anything, including his friends. Since he had to stay in Shadow's bed, there wasn't much to do, so he was sleeping a lot. While he was sleeping, he kept having strange dreams. What he didn't know was that they were recurring memories.

He was having numerous dreams, but a few stuck out. He had one dream about how he and two other boys kept having to trade with other kids for an egg, only for one of the boys, who was tall and smelly, break it in the end. He dreamed about how he convinced all the same kids to not follow rules, but the other boy, who was smart and polite, made it all backfire. Another time he dreamed he had a brother, and he and the two other boys made a movie for him. One of the creepiest dreams he had was when he kept hallucinating that he was an old man.

Right now, he was having another dream. It was Christmas, and he had spent all night trying to find the perfect Christmas with the perfect thing: presents. However, he didn't have any luck, until he willingly gave from his heart by replacing a single bulb on a Christmas tree. Then Santa came and gave all the kids presents. But at the last second, Remolino stole all the presents.

Remolino awoke with a start. This was the sixth surprisingly specific dream he had. He was about to ponder it, but then Shadow came in.

"A guy from the hospital came," said Shadow. "The doctor said you can walk using these now." He held out a pair of crutches.

"Whoopee," mumbled Remolino, still a bit groggy.

"What, did you have another dream?" asked Shadow.

"Yes," said Remolino. "And they keep freaking me out."

"Well, you should do what I do when I have a bad dream," said Shadow. "Just write it down, and you can see that the dream is illogical."

"Well, my dreams probably aren't as logical as yours, Shadow," said Remolino. "In one, I fell in love with a piece of wood."

Shadow and Remolino were silent for a minute. "Well," said Shadow finally, breaking the silence, "why don't we forget the dreams for a while so you can try out your new crutches?"

"All right," said Remolino. He slowly got out of bed as Shadow helped him put the crutches under his arms. However, Shadow had to bring them down a few inches because Remolino was shorter than he expected. His feet weren't even touching the ground. "Does this mean I don't have a concussion anymore?" asked Remolino as Shadow was messing with the crutches.

"According to the doctor, no," said Shadow. "But you still need to be careful on that bad leg. You can't walk without those crutches, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Remolino. He walked back to the bed and got on it. He laid down on it and put the pillow he had on his face.

Shadow looked at his new friend worryingly. "You okay?" he asked.

Remolino took the pillow off his head. "Yeah," he said. "It's just that I don't get these weird dreams. In every one I'm a knifing, whiny little brat who's always wanting money. And there are these two other guys that always hang out with me, too. All I can remember about them is that one's really smart and wears a sock on his head, and the other's a stinky kid with one eyebrow and no chin. Almost like a big lump."

"Well, maybe they aren't really dreams," said Shadow. "Maybe they're old memories."

"Yeah, I wish," said Remolino.

"Look, Remolino," said Shadow. "Your name might not really be Remolino, but no matter who you are, I'll help you get your memory back any way I can."

"Thanks, Shadow," said Remolino. "I'm tired again," he yawned.

Shadow smiled. "I'll let you sleep," he said. He walked out of the room and closed the door.

As soon as Remolino fell asleep, he had another dream. Once again, he was a knifing, whiny little brat who wanted money. And once again, there were the two boys with him. In this scenario, the "lump" had swelled up to the size of a blimp, and Remolino and the "sock hat boy" were trying to cure him. But for some strange reason, the two boys kept calling Remolino a different name . . .

"_Eddy, you're not paying attention. Flashlight please._"

"_Oh, yeah, right. Flashlight._"

"_Thank you . . . Nurse."_

"_Nurse?_"

"_Nurse Eddy? Ha ha ha!_"


	8. Searching for missing Eds

After twelve long days of nonstop snowing, it finally stopped. Which meant Ed, Tikal, and a _very _reluctant Knuckles could start looking for Double D and Eddy.

Ed was running ahead of Tikal and Knuckles, soaking in all of the fluffy, white snow. And he was apparently doing a good job, because he was so distracted he didn't even notice the big tree he collided with. He just got back up and kept running.

"_Please _remind me why I'm doing this again?" Knuckles asked Tikal.

"Because he's lost, and we promised him that we help him find his friends," said Tikal.

"Please," said Knuckles. "He probably needs a map to find his way out of bed." Just then, Knuckles noticed that Ed had disappeared. "ED!" he yelled. "Where the heck are you?"

"I'm an angel, Knuckles!" came the response. Tikal and Knuckles looked over to find Ed making snow angels by the side of the trail.

"Ed, get your ashy butt over here now!" yelled Knuckles. Ed actually looked shocked for a second, then got up and walked back over to the two echidnas. He stared at Knuckles for a second, then a big smile developed on his face, and he continued along the trail.

Tikal walked in silence for a moment before speaking again. "Why do you have to be like that?" she asked Knuckles.

"Excuse me?" asked Knuckles, definitely not expecting the question.

"You've been yelling a lot more than usual," said Tikal. "You might really hurt someone's feelings if you're not careful."

"Oh," said Knuckles. "I'm sorry. You see, I'm meeting Rouge tonight and . . . "

"You have a _date_?" asked Tikal.

"No, it's not a date!" grumbled Knuckles, who was clearly blushing at this point. "It's just that I'm afraid I won't be able to make it since we're helping Ed."

"Why can't we just take Ed with us?" asked Tikal. "Who knows? Maybe Rouge found one of Ed's friends."

"Unlikely," said Knuckles. "ED!" he suddenly yelled. Ed had now managed to get himself up in a tree.

"Look at me!" yelled Ed. "I'm as helpless as a kitten in a tree!" Suddenly, he leaned back too far and fell out of the tree, landing on his back. Tikal began to worry, and started to walk over to Ed. But her worry turned to relief as Ed stood back up, completely unfazed. "What do I win?" he asked.

Knuckles was about to say "A spiked fist," but Tikal was already worried about him. He kept the comment to himself as the three continued down the trail.

Meanwhile, at Club Rouge, Double D was busy keeping everything clean. Rouge was amazed. She had never seen a bigger neat-freak than Double D. He had already cleaned the whole casino. Three timesin one day. The only problem was as soon as he was done cleaning everything in the casino, everything was dirty again.

"Okay, Double D," said Rouge. "I think you can stop now."

"Okay," said Double D. He got down from dusting the chandeliers.

"Actually, I'm glad you cleaned this place up," said Rouge. "I'm meeting someone tonight."

"You have a _date_?" asked Double D.

"No!" said Rouge. "We're just friends . . . who argue a lot."

Double D paused. "O-kaaaaaay . . . " he finally said. "You do realize that was an oxymoron, right?"

"What do you think?" asked Rouge.

"Of course you do," said Double D. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Hey, maybe your friend has seen Ed or Eddy."

"We'll see," said Rouge. "Don't worry. We'll find your friends one way or another."

"Yeah, right," said Double D, a little uncertain. To tell youthe truth, secretly, so secret that he even tried to keep it from himself, Double D was thinking of staying in Station Square. Even though he knew that when-or if-he ever found Ed and Eddy, they would be disappointed about his decision. "_Well, who knows?_" thought Double D, reassuring himself. "_Maybe Ed and Eddy would want to stay here a little longer too . . . _"


	9. Two Eds found, one Ed remaining

The sun was getting ready to set and Knuckles, Tikal, and Ed were traveling through the desert. They were getting closer to Station Square, and they could see the city from where they were walking. Ed was still running in that carefree manner of his, with Knuckles and Tikal walking behind him.

"Well, there's the city," said Tikal. "And don't worry," she said to Knuckles. "Ed and I won't bother you on your little date."

"I already told you," said Knuckles, annoyed. "It's not a . . . "

"Whatever," interrupted Tikal.

Knuckles was about to say another sarcastic remark, when all of the sudden, Ed ran up with a very uncomfortable look on his face. He whispered something to Tikal while hopping around frantically.

Tikal's eyes widened. "Uh, yes, well . . . " she stammered. ". . .Just go find a cactus or something, Ed."

"Okay," said Ed. He started running as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Did he just . . . ?" asked Knuckles.

"Uh huh," said Tikal.

Having nothing to add, Knuckles stood with Tikal, waiting for Ed.

Meanwhile, back at Club Rouge, the bat was getting harassed too. By Double D.

"Double D, isn't it about time to clean something else in here?" asked Rouge.

"All right, all right, just a few more questions," said Double D. "So, what kind of animal is he?"

Rouge was annoyed. "He's a red echidna."

"How old is he?"

"His name is Knuckles, and he's sixteen."

"Ooh, a younger man. What's his personality like?"

"DOUBLE D!"

"All right, I'm sorry, "said Double D. "I'm just curious."

"Besides, it's just a get-together."

"I know, I know," said Double D. "I guess I just miss Eddy. He always yells at me because I ask so many questions."

"Well, let's see if Knuckles knows anything first," said Rouge. "He's usually the first one to know things."

"Okay," said Double D.

Back in the desert, somebody else was running at super fast speed. Suddenly, he heard someone yelling: "HELP, I'M STUCK!" The blue hedgehog screeched to a halt. Then he started running in the direction of the voice. He never could resist a cry for help.

The person calling for help was Ed. He had found a cactus and had just finished his business. However, Ed has a small problem. He had just zipped up his pants when he realized the rest of his pants were caught in the needles of the cactus. Now he was stuck. "KNUCKLES! TIKAL! GRAVY!" yelled Ed.

"Hi," said somebody else. Ed was suddenly looking at a blue hedgehog wearing red and white shoes. "You look stuck," said the hedgehog. "Are you a friend of Knuckles and Tikal?"

Ed just put that goofy smile on his face and responded, "Hello, my name is Ed."

Knuckles and Tikal ran up. "Geez, we can't leave you alone for thirty seconds now, can we?" he asked Ed, still stuck in the cactus with that same smile on his face. Then he noticed the blue hedgehog. "Oh, hi Sonic," he said, suddenly becoming deadpan. He turned away.

"What is up with him?" Ed asked Tikal.

"Knuckles and Sonic don't really get along well," Tikal whispered to Ed.

"Is this a friend of yours, Tikal?" asked Sonic.

"Yes," said Tikal. "Knuckles and I are just escorting him into town." She grabbed Ed's pants and freed him from the cactus.

"Thank you, Tikal," said Ed.

"I haven't seen him around before," said Sonic. "Is he new in town?"

"He's lost," said Knuckles. "We're helping him get back home."

"Cool," said Sonic. "You can call me if you ever need any help."

"We'll remember that," said Tikal. And with that, Sonic ran off.

"Can we move on, _please_?" asked Knuckles.

"Sure," said Tikal. "Come on Ed." They were now entering the city.

Rouge was tending to the counter and Double D was tending to the tables when Knuckles, Tikal, and Ed entered the casino.

"Where have you been?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"We had to take a pit stop . . . " Knuckles started to say, but Ed saw Double D first.

"DOUBLE D!" yelled Ed.

"Ed?" asked Double D. Ed ran up and hugged his friend.

"You two know each other?" asked Tikal.

"My friend Double D is!" said Ed.

"Well, that was easy to do," said Rouge.

"But we still need to find Eddy," said Double D. "Do you think that black hedgehog knows anything?"

"Who, Shadow?" asked Knuckles.

"He transported the three boys here," explained Rouge. "It's worth a shot." Knuckles, Tikal, Ed, and Double D watched as Rouge went over to the phone and began to dial Shadow's number . . .


	10. The Phone Call

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end of Rouge's phone.

"Shadow! Hi!" said Rouge casually. "It's Rouge."

"Hey Rouge," said Shadow. "Am I on a speaker phone or something? I'm hearing a lot of static."

"Uh, yeah," said Rouge. "I have some friends here and they just wanted to hear this conversation." Ed, Double D, Knuckles, and Tikal were tensely listening to every word. "Listen, has anything . . . I don't know . . . _peculiar . . . _been happening around your part of the neighborhood?"

"Actually, yes," said Shadow. "A few weeks ago, I Chaos Controlled into another town. When I was coming back, I accidentally brought three boys with me. I was able to find one of the boys, but he was knocked out. I think he slipped on a patch of ice. Anyway, I took him to the hospital, only to find that he had a concussion and a dislocated knee!"

"Oh, that's awful!" said Rouge.

"And that's not the half of it," continued Shadow. "I brought the kid home, and when he _finally _wakes up, I end up finding him with amnesia and no identification!"

"So, you have no way of identifying him at _all_?" asked Rouge. Ed and Double D looked at each other nervously. What if this boy was Eddy?

"No," said Shadow. "For the past few weeks, I've been calling him Remolino, and he's cool with it. He's actually been good company ever since he's been on his crutches."

Just then, Remolino walked in on his crutches. "Hey, Shadow, I think we're out of milk again," he said, not knowing the speaker phone was on.

On the other side, everyone heard Remolino's comment. Upon hearing the familiar voice, Double D grabbed the phone out of Rouge's hands without thinking. "Eddy, Eddy, is that you?" he asked excitedly. "Can you hear me, Eddy?"

"Hi, Eddy!" Ed yelled into the phone before Rouge got it back.

"What on earth was _that_?" asked Shadow.

"They claim to be the other two boys you transported here," said Rouge. "Do you think you could bring Remolino over to Club Rouge?"

"Of course," said Shadow. "No problem at all. We'll be there by tomorrow night. Okay, bye." Shadow hung up the phone. "Hey Remolino, we're . . . " he began, but he stopped as he turned away from the phone. Remolino was not there. On the floor was one of his crutches. "_Oh no!_" thought Shadow. "_Remolino isn't supposed to be walking without his crutches yet!_" "Remolino?" called Shadow, leaving his living room. He looked down the hall. The other crutch was lying on the floor. Also the bathroom door was closed, and Shadow could see someone was in there because light was shining through the crack. He started toward the bathroom. "Remolino!" he called.


	11. Remolino to Eddy

Remolino was freaking out. He was staring into Shadow's bathroom mirror. His head was throbbing. "_Eddy . . . Eddy . . . where have I heard that name? I'm not Remolino. . . right?_" kept running through Remolino's head. Then he closed his eyes. Just then, everything came back to him. All the memories he had kept until he had lost them all just a few weeks ago. He even recognized some of the dreams he had dreamed sleeping in Shadow's bed. A million voices began going through Remolino's head:

"_We'll have you cleaned up in no time, Eddy."_

"_Hey, Eddy! What's up?"_

"_Wait up, Eddy! Eddy!"_

"_Prepare for your intimate capture, Eddy!"_

"_Don't let the excitement spoil your grammar, Eddy."_

"_Eddy is my ideal pal. Soft and cuddly like mashed potatoes. Yum."_

"_You've broken me, Eddy. Set me free and I'll join you in destroying everything that separates us from the primates."_

"_Eddy, make him stop!"_

"_Oh sure, peer pressure. Just reduce yourself to a neanderthal, Eddy."_

"_Sorry, Eddy. The planet baron story threw me off."_

"_Eddy's the man with the plan!"_

"_Yeah, way to lose, Eddy!"_

"_But Eddy, not my gravy!"_

"_It seems you dozed off there, Eddy. You were recounting yet another humorous episode from our past from when we were children."_

"_You remember the funniest things, Eddy! Like . . . um . . . I forget."_

"_Santa's coming to my house, Eddy!"_

"_Hark. The herald angels sing, Eddy! I bring you tidings of great joy!"_

"_Nikola Tesla, Eddy! It's part of my Great Minds of Science Valentines series!"_

"_Eddy? Eddy? It's only supposed to work on girls, Eddy!"_

Meanwhile, Shadow was desperately trying to open the bathroom door. But Remolino had locked it. "Remolino! Remolino!" he was yelling, banging on the door. "Are you okay in there!"

"I'm not old . . . " Remolino was mumbling over and over again. The memory where he was an old man was stuck in his mind. "I'm not old . . . I'm not old . . . I'm not old . . . " He was banging his head against the mirror.

Shadow could hear banging going on inside the bathroom, along with Remolino mumbling something over and over again. He focused all his strength, and ran at full speed toward the door. "REMOLINO!" he yelled. The door was ripped off its hinges, and landed on the floor in front of Remolino.

"I'm not old . . . " Remolino kept repeating. "I'm not old . . . I'm not old . . . "

Shadow grabbed Remolino, whose eyes were still closed. "Remolino, snap out of it!" he yelled at his friend.

"I'm not old . . . " Remolino mumbled one last time. Then he abruptly opened his eyes. "AAAAAAAAA!" he screamed, falling over backwards, landing on the bathroom floor.

"What on earth is wrong with you!" yelled Shadow.

"Eddy . . . " said Remolino. "That name . . . it's familiar, I _know _it . . . " He got up and looked in the mirror again. "Eddy . . . that name . . . it's . . . it's . . . it's _my _name . . . " Remolino took a good look at himself in the mirror. Then a big grin slowly appeared on his face. "HEY, I CAN REMEMBER NOW!" he yelled. "IT'S ME, EDDY!"

"Really?" asked Shadow. "Seriously? This isn't a joke? You have your memory back?"

"Yes, Shadow my friend, I do!" yelled Remolino, who was now Eddy again. "And now that I know where Double D and Ed are, I can get back together with them and we can . . . go . . . home . . . " Eddy's mood suddenly sank. He looked at Shadow. He had a sad look on his face, too.


	12. The walk to Station Square

The next morning, Eddy and Shadow started the long walk to Club Rouge. Both were sad that Eddy was leaving soon, but Eddy was keeping Shadow's mind on other things. Now that he had his memory back, he was telling Shadow all sorts of wacky stories.

"And then there was the time I told Ed that Double D was a mad lizard scientist," Eddy was rambling. "And another time, we were trying to learn everything and I ate the sun, and another time we found a whole box of Canadien squirt guns..."

"Re- I mean Eddy," interrupted Shadow. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you really want to go home?"

"It's for the better, Shad," said Eddy. "The people here are too smart. The night I lost my memory, I tried selling some of my possessions door to door, but everyone I asked refused!"

"And that would be different from back home how...?" asked Shadow. "Because from what you told me, all your attempts for money backfired."

"Well, _sometimes _the kids back home fall for my scams," said Eddy. "They fell for the Canadien squirt gun ploy."

"But don't you want to stay in Station Square for just a _little _longer?" asked Shadow.

"Even if I did, I'd still have to go home, Shadow," said Eddy, keeping up with his friend's pace on his crutches. "You know that."

"Yeah, I guess," said Shadow. "I'm sorry for sounding so selfish. It's just that you're one of the only real friends I have."

Eddy's eyes widened a little. "Well, uh, thanks Shadow," he said after a while. "And you're not sounding selfish at all. If you want selfish, talk to me on a normal day."

The boys laughed at Eddy's last comment. "Look, there's the city," said Shadow, pointing to the brightly lit buildings in the distance.

"I'm guessing that wasn't the part of town I landed in," said Eddy.

"No," laughed Shadow. "We're almost at Club Rouge," he added sadly.

"Relax, man," said Eddy. "Maybe we can find some way so we can visit each other."

"I guess," said Shadow as they opened the door to the casino.

"EDDY!" yelled Ed, running toward his friend to give him a hug.

"WAIT, ED!" yelled Double D, grabbing Ed's jacket. "Eddy's got a bad leg. You'll knock him over and hurt him even worse!"

"Oh relax, kid, "said Shadow. "He can take it off in a couple of days. So, do you two know Eddy?"

"You bet!" said Double D.

"Eddy's the man!" yelled Ed.

"I'd say they know your friend, Shadow," said Rouge.

"Does that mean they can go home now?" asked Tikal.

"Well, yeah, I guess..." said Knuckles. "_How_, I don't know."

Everyone froze. "Oh... I guess we never thought of that..." said Rouge.

"I could always just Chaos Control them back," said Shadow.

"But isn't there a way that we can visit each other?" asked Eddy.

"Actually, I was researching that," said Double D. "And I may have found a solution..." Suddenly, Ed, Eddy, Shadow, Rouge, Tikal, and Knuckles got up real close to Double D to hear what he had to say...


	13. Back to Peach Creek at last!

Double D took a step back. "Yes, well, um, I'll be right back." And with that, he ran into the spare room he was staying in. He quickly ran back out, holding...

"A Chaos Emerald!" asked Knuckles.

"Well, it's not really an actual emerald," said Double D. "Rouge told me how Shadow can perform Chaos Control, and she happened to have one of these Chaos Emeralds in the casino. Upon further research, I was able to construct these three Chaos Emerald Replicas, one for Ed, Eddy, and me. I also programmed them to let us use Chaos Control to come back to Station Square anytime we like."

"That's just crazy enough to work!" said Rouge.

"I'll agree with the first three words of that sentence," said Knuckles. "There's no way a sock-hat kid could be able to calculate all that!"

"Only one way to find out," said Eddy. He looked at Shadow.

"Okay, I guess I can test them," he said.

The group went outside. Shadow was assigned to Chaos Control to the other end of the road with each Chaos Emerald Replica. The three Eds, Knuckles, Tikal, and Rouge watched as Shadow performed a successful Chaos Control with all three Emerald Replicas.

Shadow warped back to the others with the last Emerald Replica. "All of them work," he said. "I guess you three can go home now."

"I guess," said Double D. "But I guess we can all say our last goodbyes."

And so they did. "I will miss you, new echidna friends!" yelled Ed, giving Knuckles and Tikal a big bear hug.

"I'll miss you too, Ed!" said Tikal, returning the hug.

"Uh, yeah," said Knuckles, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I guess I'll miss you too, Ed." He gave the big lug a pat on the back before Ed finally put them down.

"So, uh, I guess you'll need my uniform back," said Double D.

"Oh, you can keep it," said Rouge. "Think of it as a souvenir. And...I probably shouldn't do this, but..." And before Double D knew what was happening, Rouge gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, dear..." mumbled Double D, turning bright red. Rouge giggled.

"Pfft," said Eddy. "Look at them. Have you ever seen anything more sappy?"

"No, not really," said Shadow. He stared at his friend for a second.

"What?" asked Eddy.

"Just a few days ago, I knew you as Remolino," said Shadow.

"Yeah, I know," said Eddy. "Hard to believe, huh? Well, I guess I'll see you when I see you?"

"Yeah, I guess..." said Shadow. The two stared at each other for a minute. After a while though, their emotions took over and they embraced each other.

"I'll try and visit often," said Eddy.

"I know you will," said Shadow. They finally let go of each other.

Shadow, Rouge, Tikal, and Knuckles stood back as the three Eds, each holding an Emerald Replica, got together in the middle of the road.

"So, uh, what's that thing Shadow says to make these things work again?" asked Eddy.

"Oh, I don't know," said Double D. "Chao Controller? Chap Counter?"

Shadow couldn't help but smile. He knew Double D and Eddy were just trying to stall.

"Chaos Control!" exclaimed Ed. The three Chaos Emerald Replicas started to glow. And with a last wave goodbye, the three Eds vanished as fast as they had appeared.

"I'm going to miss those boys," said Tikal.

"I know," said Rouge. "I'm never going to find a cleaner to replace Double D."

"Don't worry," said Shadow. "We'll see them again. I'm sure of it."

The group of four just stood there for a few minutes, looking at the place where the Eds had Chaos Controlled.

"So," said Rouge, breaking the silence. "Does anyone want some coffee or something?"

Shadow, Tikal, and Knuckles all looked at each other, and reluctantly agreed. They all started back into Club Rouge. However, Shadow couldn't help but take one last look at the spot. "See ya...Remolino," he whispered to himself before joining his friends inside.

Meanwhile, in a flash of light, the three Eds successfully made it back to Peach Creek.

"We're back!" yelled Eddy.

"Ah, home sweet home!" said Double D.

"ED!" somebody yelled. The three boys turned around. There, walking toward them, was Sarah. "Where the heck have you guys been all day!" she yelled.

"I made friends with echidnas, Sarah!" said Ed.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Eddy. "What do you mean "all day?""

"Well, _duh_," said Sarah. "You three disappeared this morning. We haven't seen you all day. You have to come home, Ed. IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" Sarah then walked away from the now confused Eds.

"I think we were only gone for one day, Eddy," said Ed.

Eddy sat down on the road. "But...how can that be? I was at Shadow's house for a few weeks!"

"Well, Rouge also told me that the world of Station Square and our world were in different time zones," said Double D. "A few weeks there must only be one day here."

"Yeah, I guess," said Eddy. The three boys were silent for a moment. "Well, see you tomorrow, guys," said Eddy.

"Bye, Eddy!" said Ed, running back to his house.

"Fare thee well, Eddy!" said Double D, walking back to his house.

As for Eddy, he was walking back to his house when who should he run into but Nazz.

"Hey, Eddy," said Nazz. "Where were you guys? We didn't see you all day!"

"Oh, uh..." began Eddy. "Ed, Double D, and I just...uh...went out of town for the day, that's all. But it'll be nice to be back in my own room."

"Uh, yeah," said Nazz. "Eddy, about that..." she began. But it was too late. Eddy had already stepped into his room. She expected the scream that came afterwards.

Eddy had a good reason to scream. His room was wrecked. Everything was either stained or completely broken. And, sitting on his bed in the middle of the mess, was Kevin.

"Oh, uh, Eddy!" exclaimed Kevin, not expecting to see the dork again. "You're back..."

"What'd you do to my room, you idiot!" Eddy yelled. "Ooh, if only my new friend was here, he'd show you a thing or two!"

"Yeah, dream on, dork!" said Kevin, leaving Eddy's room, and at the same time giving him back his wallet.

Eddy slammed his door shut. He then looked at the Chaos Emerald Replica in his hand. "It wasn't a dream," said Eddy. "I know it..." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. Suddenly, he felt something in one of the pockets. He brought his hand back out to find a folded note in it. The front of it said:

TO REMOLINO

Eddy shrugged and opened the note. He gasped at Shadow's familiar handwriting. Here's what the note said:

_Dear Remolino,_

_If you're reading this, chances are you have your memory back and have returned home. To tell you the truth, I really did enjoy your company all these weeks. I've never had a real friend before, and you gave me one. I just want you to know that even though you're probably someone else, you'll always be Remolino to me. I hope we can see each other again._

_Your good friend,_

_Shadow._

Eddy smiled. He put the note and the Chaos Emerald Replica on what was left of his desk. "Yeah, Shadow," he said to himself. "I'll see you again." He then looked around his wrecked room...and started to clean it up.

_Well, that's the end of "I'm not Remolino, Right?". I hope it was satisfactory for you. I'm open for new ideas for stories, also. I have been thinking of making a story about the show "MXC"..._


End file.
